starcorpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erex Malren
is the current captain of the Relentless. He is considered by many a soldier to be due to his actions as a Fighter Pilot, he was given an medal because of his unwilling to surrender even when horribly outnumbered in battle. Personality His personality is stern yet, he can be comprimising if he needs to be. His personality is one that doesn't seem to be able to broken even if tortured. He is headstrong and can keep a level head and cool temper even in the most heated of debates however when he fights, he is a brawler, and has been known to end any fights, especially physical ones. Appearance His body type is musclular and atheletic. He currently has on 6% body fat, and the rest is raw muscle. He can bench 350 pounds, many believe that cybernetic implant something to do with it. Which is entirely true. The implant on his head injects him with a battle stimulant known to make soldiers strength to reach new heights during combat situations. Only the Elite Marines are given this stimulant. However when Erex recieved his cyber implant he was unaware of the the injections until the Research Division told him. This implant also allows him to not have an earpiece as it gives him a direct link to USCNAVCOMS. History Born on Carpathia he was a small boy when his brother enlisted in the newly formed United Star Corps to join in on the action of the Border Wars a war between the border worlds of Human worlds and Volian worlds. His brother died in combat onboard the USCS Reaper, one of the first Cruisers to be built in the United Star Corps Navy. Few months later his mother contracted a rare disease that had no cure, and died from it only weeks later. The deaths in his family at such a young age of 9 was enough to give him nightmares of his father dying. His father became an alcoholic and was never around during his teen years. When he was 18 years old he enlisted in the Star Corps to get off world and find new adventure ultimately to get away from the pain. He excelled in combat as a fighter pilot and showed a natural ability to lead others. During the Battle of Essel he and two other fighter squadrons held the line and protected Essel from a new threat known as the Syn. They were rescued by the Carrier Ulimatium and was taken back to Carpathia to regroup. He was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and given command of the Destroyer Harbinger. The Syn wars was in full bloom when the Harbinger was crippled at the battle of Sua after a full ship evac there were not enough escape pods for him. The ship however had shielding inside the bridge trapping in all the oxygen possible was enough for him to be rescued by a Scout Ship Code Named Fox. He was in critical condition when they found him had the Fox not have on board a Cryostasis reconstruction chamber Erex would have died from his wounds after being onboard a ship bleeding out for more than 2 hours, he used up all the medical supplies on the bridge. He was given a silver star for his combat in the battle of Sua. He was given command of the Heavy Cruiser Relentless as a promotion to Commander after skipping the Lieutenant rank. Category:USC Personnel Category:Human Characters